Leave No Soul Untainted
by nbubblest
Summary: Dark, gloomy; this 'place' deserved no light, let alone time. When I say 'place', I mean Hell. Yes, hell itself. You may think I'm wrong but you wouldn't understand my- Well, let's say 'fate'. I think that might be able to sum up this, unlikely situation.


_Leave No Soul Untainted_

Dark, gloomy; this '_place'_ deserved no light, let alone time. When I say 'place', I mean _Hell. Yes, hell itself. _You may think I'm wrong but you wouldn't understand my- Well, let's say _'fate'._ I think that might be able to sum up this, _unlikely_ situation.

Chapter 1

_Tick Tick, Tick, Tick_

A massive hall; dusty, litterd with grey specks, centuries old. A dozen chandeliers hung above the room, once so effortlessly beautiful, but now cracked with disdain. The walls which held magnificent mosaics of woman and fairy tale animals alike, looked like they had been scrubbed and scrubbed to be prevented from mortal kind to see. The decor; which did have a brilliant array of gold, now held the scars of burnt charcoal. Seats, thirty or more, which looked as if they were from an artists painting, embroidered with rich patterns, red cushions, pamperd, almost looking asif they had not been touched. They were surrounding the most sturdy looking glass table, which was so pristine, that a mystical creature such as a hawk wouldn't even be able show its claws again. Although, like everything else, it looked like it just came out of WWII. But, the most significant part was not the beauty that people told for centuries which was fit for a queen. No, it was- _The blood._

_Tick Tick, Tick, Tick_

It covered the mosaics which were once eye catching. It covered the chandeliers which once sparkled like the stars, It covered glamorous seats where politicians would sit and speak their hearts out. It covered the most elegant table where there was not a scratch. But, it barely even touched the clock, just small particles around the edges where a magnifying glass would be needed. The clock was small, _tiny_ even, compared to the rest of the hall. It stood dead right centre on the far back wall on the room, you could just about tell it was even there at all. _It just kept ticking, reminding something that it is still alive._

_Tick Tick, Tick, Tick_

Whimpering, thats what came next, infront of the ever so large table, was a small lump _shaking, _like it had seen a ghost. The thing was wrapped in the plainest sheet you would see, apart from the small circles of burgundy dotted over the '_comforting'_ fabric.

_"Why?" _It came out in the quietest whisper that not even the God's could muster.Shakily and steadily, it brought out _it's_ hands._ A high pitched shriek could be heard as it saw red crimson flowing down them. "W- Why?, I'm Sorry! P-Please, What have I done...?" This time it's speech held more emotion and was said in a slightly deeper and darker voice._

_Tick Tick, Ti- "Fratello - Wake up you stronzo!"_

_"WAKE UP BASTERDO", "FELICIANO YOU FUC-"_

The young man started to stirr awake, a small curl bounced to life on left right side of his head, wide hazel eyes clumsily opened which met a similarly shade of brown that almost matched his own, light auburn hair sticked to the sides of the man's face. He was sweating. "Ve-_eh_" came a weak reply to the other's worried face. "H-Hey Feliciano, are you alright? - SHIT! What the hell am I supposed to say to you! You know I'm not good at this sort of thing... DAMN IT", the older man's hands shot up into his chestnut colored hair, "HELL- If I ha-" a hand reached from the under the covers and gingerly grabbed the older brother's arm. "Lovino, don't worry! I'm-a better now, it was only a bad dream!" came a voice which was estatic and loud like the usual personality he was used to, but underneath he could tell that his brother's voice was fearful. Lovino took the other's hand and gently sat on the side of the bed where his brother was laying. "A-Alright, are you sure? This has happened to you alot lately, I can't help but worry Feli" he couldn't stop the doubtfulness in his tone. "And your sweating like a God damn pig!" a small giggle was heard below him. "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" His pitiful eyes reached the younger's "B-Because I'm _scared_" His voice had just about became a whisper then.

Feliciano eyes windend the tiniest bit due to his brother's statement, never in his life had he ever heard his brother speak like this. He knew that they were the only blood related family left, he knew that his brother cared for him through all his swearing outbursts, he knew that his brother was not very good at expressing his feelings, he just _knew. _

It Hurt.

It stung him to the core of his heart to know that his brother worried about him._ No, that his brother was being torn apart by his pain, his shamefulness._

_His guilt_. For months, years even, he has felt guilty that he couldn't tell a soul, he wouldn't tell a soul of what his mind was going through, not even to the only _real_ family he had left. The guilt tore through him when ever he saw his fratello, but not ever like this, he felt as though being burned at the stake was an easier way to go than _this_. Everyday he would try to figure out to himself, what is _this._ But he has not come anywhere close to the awnser yet. All these days, he would hide the little world away that he soo desperately wanted to escape, he would hide it behind the cute face he made every minute of everyday that he would spend in another's company, the large smile that no-one ever forgot because his smile brang them joy, the closed eyes that he could see out of but no-body understood how, the verbal tick which either always started or finished his sentance with the word 'Veh~', his clumsiness that could annoy another to no end, his constant running away and screaming when there was something that scared him. And the yelling of the food 'PASSTAAAA~~~!' Whenever he would be near or wanting some of it.

All this was the Feliciano Vargas, that all the others _thought _they knew. He hated it. He hated the neverending lies which people believe, it had all became _a façade._ Once upon a time, many _many_ years ago. His face and persona was not a bunch of lies, but true. His happiness, his never ending joyfulness was very, very real.

But then came the nightmares _and much more_, every night the same image appears; _The abandoned hall, and the bl- _No, he didn't want to think about it, incase he shows himself as the mess that he is, and probably always will be. Some nights he would just curl up into a ball and cry himself to sleep, _trying to ignore the hushed tones at the back of his head, trying to pull him into an everlasting insanity._

"I-I'm s-sooo sorry! SORRY LOVINO!"

He just couldn't stop the tears that had started welling up in his eyes only moments ago, his arms had flung around his brother in need for assurance that there was still some one that cared. "_I, I'm sorry..."_ Having normally been used to his brother's suprise hugs, he still felt a sense of shock. Awkwardly, the older, darker haired brother patted the younger's back.

"Sshhh... Feli, it's alright..." trying somehow to cheer the other up. He really wasn't used to this. "Hell, you know your still a bastard, don't cha?" afterwards came a small chuckle which was choked out "Yo-You know that I- I lov-love you-u, right?" Feliciano had stopped shaking and the sobbing was reduced to mild whimpers. You could see that he had lost alot of energy but managed summon up a few words "Veh, _t-ti amo_ _frat-fratello". _

Somehow, the simple words that the two italians had shared was enough to soothe eachother. Lovino actually smiled, a true, genuine smile that was never to be let free untill now. He did still feel some what pained for what happens to his brother, but for now, in the bliss of the moment, the thought did not enter his mind.

On the other hand, Feliciano felt a small hole in his heart had been temporarily filled, which almost made him feel whole again. But the madness was still lurking in his mind, and he knew that no matter what peacefulness he may recieve, it will never distinguish the flame of what ever is there that is _slowly killing him from the inside._

The other's question rang throughout the younger italians mind _"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"_ haunting him, but in a place deep down inside him, he was too afraid to tell the secret,_ burden._

So for now, he just ignored it. Wishing that his brother will not bring the subject again. _But he wished that, one day, he could tell the little 'story' that the most adventurous minds, would even fall into a state of silence upon hearing this little tale._

_'Knock, Knock'_

Their moment of silence was interrupted.


End file.
